


Short Hetalia Song Fics

by thetwins1234



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Accused Cheating, Brief character death, F/F, GerIta Marriage, Italy in a bikini, Lady GaGa - Freeform, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Mentioned not actually there, OOC, Referenced Child Kidnapping, Talk of Different Wars, Underage - Freeform, Whips, but not really, kind of, not actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetwins1234/pseuds/thetwins1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I did that trend from ages ago where you put your music on shuffle and write a quick little thing about your pairing based on the song. This was actually kind of fun. All the tags are just quick few word references, this really isn't particularly angsty or smutty. If you're cool with that, that's awesome, please read. You might like one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Hetalia Song Fics

**Author's Note:**

> The pairings in the tag are the order of the pairings in the work as well. I have RoChu, RusAme, and AmeriPan bc I am so conflicted when it comes to those ships. Some of these could definitely be better, and some I actually really like. Also, please tell me if you catch any errors with ANYTHING. I like my writing to be neat and error-free, so thanks in advance.

** FrUK (Francis/Arthur) **

_Gold Digger - Kanye West_

  
France pleaded with England to sign the marriage license. England continued to stare at him, completely bewildered at the other country's behavior.

"PLEASE, Angleterre, mon lapin, mon amour, mon-"

"STOP IT! I already said no, you gold digger. You just want to for my money!"

"Yes, b-but, I also want to.... because.... you know...."

Silence.

"You're kidding."

"How dare you question my love for you!"

Arthur sighed. He was gonna regret this. "Fine frog, I'll sign the bloody paper."

"Really?! Oh, mon petit lapin, you really do care," Francis cooed, smooshing Arthur's cheeks in his hands.

"GET OFF YOU SLIMY GIT. I'LL RIP THIS PAPER TO SHREDS IF YOU DON'T BACK OFF."

Francis quickly let go and raised his hands in surrender, watching excitedly as Arthur bent over to sign the papers, grumbling the whole time about snail-breathed perverts.

If Francis took his chance, and "accidentally" grabbed Arthur's ass, that was not his fault.

 

 

  
** Spamano (Antonio/Lovino) **

_Careless Whisper - Seether_

  
"Lovi, where are you going?" Spain asked cheerfully.

"Out."

"Okay. Can I come?"

"No."

"No?"

"No, bastardo."

"Why not?"

"BECAUSE I KNOW WHAT YOU DID!" Lovino suddenly shouted, turning to Antonio with clenched fists and a red face.

"What?!"

"You-you cheated on me!"

"What, Lovi?! I would nev-"

"Screw you! Just leave me alone!"

"But, but Lovi, I didn-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE, I'M NOT COMING BACK!"

"LOVI PLEASE STAY!"

"...Why?"

"I would never do that to you Lovi. I've spent too long trying to get you to love me to throw it away for one night of pleasure."

Lovino was silent for a moment before dropping his bags, which Antonio hadn't noticed before now, back down. "...Idiota, why do you say such embarrassing things?"

Antonio beamed. "Because I love to embarrass Lovi, that's all," he smiled, pulling Lovino into a hug.

 

 

  
**RoChu (Ivan/Yao)**

_It's My Life - No Doubt_

  
Why do I still love you Ivan? Why can't I let you go? You're controlling, and angry, and awful to everyone you meet. Yet, I can't picture myself without you. I'm ashamed.

I'm ashamed of you. I'm ashamed of me. Of us.

And yet, I can't convince myself to leave. To leave your warm smiles, and childish joy for sunflowers. My name in your voice.

I love you, Ivan. And my greatest fear is that I won't be able to stop loving you. I, the great dynasty of China, am weak for you.

 

 

  
**RusAme (Ivan/Alfred)**

_Sexyback - Justin Timberlake_

 

"Alfred?" Ivan questioned, looking behind him to where Alfred stood with his back to him, sifting through a drawer.

"Yes Vanya?" Alfred replied, turning towards him with something hidden behind his back.

"What are you planning?"

Alfred smirked. "Turn around."

Ivan gulped and did as he was told. He felt Alfred kneel on the bed behind him, and waited anxiously, tugging nervously on the handcuffs securing him to the bed.

"Calm," Alfred said soothingly, smoothing his hand down Ivan's back, "and brace yourself Vanya."

Ivan gasped as the first lash of the whip hit his bare ass.

It was gonna be a long night.

 

 

  
**AmeriPan (Alfred/Kiku)**

_Bad Romance - Lady Gaga_

 

"Alfred?" Kiku asked sleepily, pulling open the door to find Alfred on the other side, beaming at him.

"Hey Kiku babe! Hope you don't mind me dropping in!" his boyfriend smiled.

"Alfred it's 3 in the morning."

"That's alright. Go back to sleep, I'll get myself settled!"

Kiku sighed, but relented. He let Alfred in, and watched him move around the house, chatting excitedly about a new video game.

Honestly, he didn't know why he let Alfred still be around him. After WWII, he had planned to keep his distance. But Alfred had come to him like a kicked puppy, in tears almost, as he explained how he fought until the very end to get them to cancel the bombs, and that he would do anything to make it up to him.

So, he supposed, it wasn't that surprising that Alfred had managed to convince him a relationship was a good idea.

Guess Alfred was just his Achilles' heel, as Heracles would put it.

 

 

  
**GerIta (Ludwig/Feliciano)**

_California Gurls - Katy Perry_

  
"Italy, is that you?" a confused Germany asked.

"Luddy? Oh good, you're awake," a bikini clad Italy smiled.

"Wh-what are you.... wearing?"

"A bikini of course!" Italy giggled.

"Of course?"

"Yes, of course, silly!" Italy laughed, then suddenly looked at him with a coy smile. "Join me in the water Ludwig?"

Germany shivered at the use of his human name in that voice. "Um..."

"Come on," Italy coaxed, waving him toward the water as he walked away, showing off his ass wonderfully.

"Mein Gott," Germany breathed, getting up and following Italy into the water.

Germany jolted awake, looking around in surprise at realizing he was in bed still, a sleeping Italy next to him, dressed in Germany's shirt and nothing else.

Germany breathed another quiet "Mein Gott..." as he dropped his head into his hands.

 

 

  
**DenNor (Mathias/Lukas)**

_I'm So Sorry - Imagine Dragons_

  
I've worked so hard to get here. Here, with Norge sleeping curled in my arms, where he should be, where he belongs.

During the war, that pointless war where I just used him as a pawn. Used him as I liked, when and where I wanted. I made excuses, lied, and cheated my way through that war, and lost the only person that mattered.

Now, I'm here, and I have him back, and it has taken me decades to get here. And I will be damned before I even think of hurting him again.

"Never again Norge, I swear," I murmur into the base of his neck. He squirms and mumbles, then settles again.

At least for now, I have him back.

 

 

  
**HongIce (Leon/Emil)**

_Clint Eastwood - Gorillaz_

 

"Come on, don't you just want to let loose every now and then?" Hong Kong asked irritably, anxious to break his boyfriend out of this prison known as his home.

"Of course I do. Norway would never let me go though." Iceland answered calmly.

"Since when do you answer to him?"

"... good point. I'll get my coat."

Hong Kong smiled, eager to get Iceland out of here so he could finally get him to try this new video game Japan gave him. He knew he'd be hooked immediately, like a drug, and then he could finally convince him to start reading fan fiction.

"Oh, this is gonna be so good."

"What?" Iceland called out from his window, which he was currently climbing out of.

"Nothing, nothing. Hurry up, would ya?" Hong Kong sighed, grinning evilly to himself. Sometimes he was too smart for his own good.

 

 

  
**SuFin (Berwald/Tino)**

_Can't Feel My Face - The Weeknd_

  
Tino was gorgeous.

Okay, so maybe he was biased, but honestly, Berwald was still in awe of how beautiful Tino was. He was like an angel, and it frustrated Berwald to no end that he just couldn't put into words how stunning he found him. Maybe that would help Tino to understand why he was so attached to him.

And yes, he understood that calling him "M'wife" every two minutes was probably off-putting, but he tried to pose it as a question. It just never came out that way. None of his words did. He was a bumbling mess around Tino, but to everyone else, it just seemed like he had something against vowels.

He hoped that one day Tino would understand, and that one day, he would be able to find the words to describe Tino, the most breathtaking person he'd ever seen, vowels and all.

 

 

  
**PruCan (Gilbert/Matthew)**

_Cheyenne - Jason Derulo_

  
He still doesn't understand how it happened, where he went wrong, how his empire fell. All he knows is that one day, there he was, right alongside the most powerful countries of the time, and next he was struggling to make it to his front door, where Ludwig pulled him inside and promised to protect what was left of Prussia.

And yet, he still felt the ache of a country long forgotten. And who would know his pain? The only countries that would had died long ago.

Well, there was one.

Canada was an often forgotten country, but Gilbert noticed. He smiled at him, and winked flirtatiously, and Matthew blushed furiously, mouthing 'Me?'

Gilbert nodded, and eventually they began hanging out regularly. Soon enough, they were dating, and Gilbert finally found someone who not only understood, but who would also never forget.

 

 

  
**LietPol (Toris/Feliks)**

_Pacify Her - Melanie Martinez_

  
Feliks glared disdainfully at the girl smiling and giggling at a flushed and nervous Toris.

His boyfriend had been intercepted by the girl when he had run back inside to grab something. He had decided to eavesdrop, and almost knocked his head against the wall upon hearing the obnoxious laughs and nasally voice escaping the girl's mouth.

'Just shut her up already,' Feliks mentally pleaded to Toris.

Toris suddenly straightened as if slapped and said "What did you say?"

Feliks thought he had actually heard his thoughts until he realized the girl was looking confused as well, and Toris was staring straight at her.

"Um, I said, 'Don't you think it's kind of weird, how Feliks wears women's clothes?' He looks stupid in them, they were made for girls for a reason."

Toris' face suddenly twisted and he bit out sharply, "He looks better in them than you ever will."

All three people froze.

"Wha-" the girl started, face red and angry, but Toris stuttered out an apology before quickly running away.

Directly into Feliks.

"Feliks?! What are you-"

Feliks silenced him with a kiss and laughed. "I should buy some panties. Pink lace sound good?"

Toris tried to stutter out a reply, but was silenced again by Feliks' lips.

 

 

  
**SwissAus (Vash/Roderich)**

  _Pity Party - Melanie Martinez_

 

 "CALM DOWN!"

 "DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!"

 "CALM DOWN!"

 Roderich huffed, and plopped down onto his piano bench.

 "So your newest piece didn't get the feedback you wanted, so what? Try again," Vash scoffed.

 "It's not that easy."

 "It is, you're just being a baby."

 Roderich turned away from him, and began his sulking process by slumping against the piano, setting off a few keys.

 "...Oh, for goodne- come here, I'll help you fix the piece if you stop sulking."

 Roderich looked up. "Really?"

 "Yes really. Now get up and tell me what the critics said," Vash sighed, knowing that he was about to be subjected to an hour of Roderich's whining.

 

 

  
**TurGre (Sadik/Heracles)**

_House of Memories - Panic! at the Disco_

 

Turkey thought of Greece sometimes.

 The little boy he had taken away at a young age was now a grown country. He held such fondness for him, even though he knew Greece would only ever see him as an oppressive memory of the past.

 His house was sometimes a painful reminder of the few good times they had shared. The lull in the bloody war just beyond his doors. The war he had failed to keep Greece from.

 It was better that Greece remember him as a bad memory, that they barely saw each other, as all he ever did was cause him pain and suffering. Still did, if what Kiku told him about the nightmares was anything to go by.

 It was better this way, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

 

 

 

**HRE x Chibitalia**

_Sail - AWOLNATION_

 

 'I'm sorry.' was Holy Rome's last thought, as he breathed out his final breath. The last image in his mind's eye, the small girl he had fallen in love with, waiting for a warrior that would never return. 'I'm sorry.'

 Still he waited, waited for his warrior. Waited until the last of his memories of him faded, until he no longer knew what he was waiting for. Still, he waited.

 And with time, he was rewarded for his patience. Only, time had taken away his knowledge that he was waiting at all anymore.

 His wait had been pointless.

 

 

 

**RoBul (Alin/Tsvetan)**

_Nothin' On You - B.o.B._

  
"You know Tsve, you're really cute."

Bulgaria jerked, and looked up in surprise at Alin. "What?"

 "You're super cute." Alin repeated nonchalantly.

"Wh-Do-You-What?!"

 "Are you hard of hearing?" Alin laughed, smiling when he saw Tsvetan blush. "Or are you something else?"

"I'm cute? What about your... princesses and... creatures?"

"You're cuter. They've got nothing on you Tsve, you know that, right?"

"..."

"Tsve?"

"Well now I do."

"WHAT?! I didn't make it clear enough before?!" Alin shouted in alarm, making Tsvetan jump.

"No, not really." Tsvetan answered, seeing Alin's face frozen in shock. It stuck for a moment before suddenly twisting into a sly grin.

"Well, we're just gonna have to change that aren't we?"

"What? Romania, what are you- AH, PUT ME DOWN, WHERE ARE WE GOING?! LET GO OF ME! I'LL SCREAM, DON'T MAKE ME! STOP!"

"Oh, you will be screaming, but you won't be telling me to stop."

 

 

 

  
**BeLiech (Natalia/Eva)**

_Viva la Vida - Coldplay_

  
Belarus had felt so powerful. So invincible. Like she could take down anyone and anything, as long as she had her brother by her side.

Her brother. That was all she needed. And if her brother wouldn't help, that was fine too. She could be her own person as well. She had no weaknesses, no ways to be taken down. People cowered simply from hearing her name.

That is, until one didn't.

Her name was Liechenstein, and her smile had momentarily stunned Belarus, before she regained her composure and demand she move aside. The girl had blushed and done so with her head bowed, and Belarus had felt the sudden need to apologize for her rudeness.

Why should she care though? She never does.

The girl made a few more appearances, never seeming to be scared of her, just shy. She blushed and smiled, but never spoke, simply observed. Natalia didn't talk much either, and it was nice to just sit and enjoy the silence with someone who appreciated it just as much. After every interaction, Natalia felt oddly... light, the feeling she only ever got when her brother acknowledged her.

She grew fond of her, and took the initiative to invite her over. The girl hesitated, and Belarus almost retracted her offer in a fit of embarrassment, but stopped when the girl finally said, "I have to ask big brother."

And that's when Belarus knew, that she did indeed have a weakness; one with a soft voice and kind eyes and a ridiculously titled country, and her name was Eva.

 

 

  
**SeaLat (Peter/Raivis)**

_Glad You Came - The Wanted_

  
Latvia sighed. He should've expected as much.

When Sealand had first approached him, all positivity and energy, he hadn't expected there to be much more than a hello every now and then. They couldn't be more different after all.

But Sealand called every day, chatting about anything that came to mind, not minding that Latvia's voice shook, and that he never had much to say in the first place.

So, when Sealand had suggested they see each other in person again, Latvia had his hopes up, yes, because Sealand seemed like the honest type. And Latvia had gotten excited because aside from Estonia and Lithuania, who he rarely saw anymore, he had never had friends. Russia had seen to that.

'It was stupid to get my hopes up,' Latvia sighed, not really surprised he had been stood up, as he started to gather his things.

"LATVIA, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" an obnoxiously loud voice called out.

Latvia turned to see Sealand running across the short distance from the beach to the tree Latvia was sat under. His "country" was a mile away from shore, and it was a surprise Latvia hadn't noticed the concrete structure pull up.

 "You... came?"

"Of course I did! I promised you a picnic and that's what you're gonna get," Sealand shouted, dropping his basket onto the ground and hugging Latvia tightly. "I'm happy to see you again!"

Latvia blinked a few times, then smiled, returning Sealand's hug. "Me too."

 

 

  
**Germania x Rome**

_G.U.Y. - Lady Gaga_

 

"'God of sexual desire, son of Aphrodite.'"

"Please stop."

"'Lay back, and feast as this audio guides you through new and exciting positions.'"

 "Stop it."

"'I wanna be the girl, under you, I wanna be your G.U.Y.'"

"Your attempts at seducing me with Miss Gaga's serenade is not working."

"Lady Gaga, amore. And why is it not working?" Rome pouted.

"Because I am not able to be seduced by modern pop music," Germania sighed, rolling his eyes, wondering why on Earth he doomed himself to eternal life with this man. He hoped his grandson learned from his mistakes at least.

"Fine fine. Ah, did you know my sweet grandson and your grandson got married?! How cute is that?!"

'Oh Ludwig, you fool. I can only hope you don't stick yourself with him beyond your lifespan,' Germania thought, lamenting the soon-to-be loss of his grandson's sanity.

"Their wedding vows were adorable! Promising to stay together even in the after life. Oh! Just like us! Isn't that sweet?!"

'There's no hope for him.' Germania sighed, but couldn't help but smile, silently congratulating his grandson. He wished he could talk to him like Rome could, and guide him when he was facing hardships. To be there when he wasn't before. When he was-

"Why are you frowning, aren't you happy for them?" Rome asked, appearing in front of him and trying to lift the corners of his mouth.

"I am. I'm just thinking, that's all," Germania said, attempting a smile for Rome's sake. Rome knew he wasn't telling the whole truth but he could fix that later.

"Would you like me to help you stop thinking so hard for a bit?" Rome asked quietly.

Germania sighed, and tilted his head up to allow Rome to kiss him. "That would be much appreciated."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment, kudos, bookmark, hate comment, general opinion about anything in the world, etc. Constructive criticism is my favorite please.


End file.
